


In My Minds

by makingitwork



Series: Cross Over [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Suits (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Electrocution, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, genius brain eidetic memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid and Mike Ross and kidnapped by an unsub for their incredible mind capabilities. </p><p>How Derek and Hotch, Harvey and Donna, find them. And Save them. </p><p>Need an understanding of both or one of Criminal Minds and Suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"I-I'm Mike." The 26 year old blond boy whispered, he was strapped to a chair, metal along his wrists and ankles, a tight strap across his chest. Opposite him, sat a 26 year old brunette, who didn't look as nervous as him. 

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid," he whispered, he too was strapped in, but he looked familiar in the bindings, as if this had happened to him before.

"Doctor?"

"No, I'm an uh..." he took a deep breath, daring a look at the video camera set in the corner of the dimly lit room, he didn't know if was streaming to the unsub, or to his team. He hoped it was his team, but he had a niggling feeling that it was to both of them. "I'm an FBI Agent."

"Holy shit." Mike took a deep breath "An FBI Agent? Do you know how-"

"No. I woke up here same as you, last thing I remember was my apartment."

Mike looked down in disappointment, he was sweating, more nervous that he had been in his entire life. "You must be some of genius then. A Doctor and an FBI Agent and you're the same age as me." He had a sudden longing, wishing he hadn't let Trevor mess up his life as much as he had. 

"Well," Spencer tried to tease lightly "I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." Mike looked up at him, vivid blue eyes wide.

Mike spoke quickly; "I have an IQ of 185, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." He whispered, "Oh my god-"

"Okay." Spencer stopped him, before he could freak out "Alright, I'm a profiler, and the first thing we do is profile the victims. That's us. We look for similarities between us. And obviously- our minds is a big one. So that's what the unsub- the bad guy, the criminal, that's why we're here. What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Okay," Spencer closed his eyes, thinking hard "A lawyer, an FBI Agent, he would have to have met us both when either he was booked, or someone he knew was. He could either have been surprised by our minds, or he'd been looking for something like it."

"Is he gonna kill us?" Mike whimpered "I need to look after my Gra-"

"No, don't worry," Spencer whispered, looking around the room "No, he won't kill us. He would have done it already-"

"Charles Darwin, the evolution of species." Came a voice, blaring through the speakers in each corner of the room. Mike and Spencer stared at each other in confusion. "I want you to recite it. A page each." The deep, male voice continued "Get anything wrong, and you will be electrocuted." They glanced down at the metal over their bare wrists. 

"You're insane!" Mike yelled, struggling uselessly "We don't know which edition of the book you have! We don't know how the pages are set out!"

"Begin." The voice started smoothly. 

Mike racked his brain "Alright, the most common publishing type is Bornun. Have you read that type?" Spencer nodded "Alright, I'll start."

And they did. And it was peculiar, but also slightly wonderful, for neither Mike nor Spencer had ever met someone like themselves before, and watching them recite the words, the complex sentences, they were in awe of the genius of Darwin, years ago, and the genius sitting in front of them. 

...  
...  
...

The BAU Team, and Harvey and Donna watched the computer screen, as the two boys recited, it must have been the right edition, because neither had been shocked. "Oh my god," Derek whispered, eyes rimmed red, "What the hell is this, Hotch?"

Hotch turned to Harvey "You didn't think it was important to mention the fact that Mike has an eidetic memory?" he snapped. Harvey glared at him

"Don't get all high and mighty on me! Yours is an FBI Agent, and he still managed to get himself kidnapped, what kind of a genius is he-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Morgan cried, and Harvey smirked at him

"You're with him." He stated, ignoring the surprised look "That's right, I may not be a profiler, but I can read people. I can read love."

"Well," Emily stepped forward "Let me tell you what I can read. I can see that you're in love with Mike, but you're not with him. You're insecure about the age difference despite trying to act tough. So why don't you sit the hell down and let us do our job, Mr Spector?" Emily saw Donna smirk, impressed. And the dark haired agent half smiled. Harvey sat down, agitated, breathing deeply.

"The last thing I said to him was that...god, it was that he wouldn't amount to anything. He just got one sheet wrong, but I was in such a bad mood," he dragged his hands over his face "I sent him home, god-" his voice broke "I sent him home, I practically gave him to this psycho."

"Hey," JJ soothed him "You didn't know, it's not your fault, you didn't know."

...  
...  
...

"Stop." The voice ordered, and Spencer stopped in the middle of his sentence, they were only half way through the book "Well done, both of you, that was very good, and now as a reward, you get one question each." Spencer and Mike met each other's eyes "Spencer."

"Um...w-where are we exactly?"

"Nevada, 24 Elk Street. Michael."

Mike licked his dry lips, breathing deeply "What do you want with us? I mean, I know that we both have the minds you want, but what are you planning on doing with us?" Spencer nodded, assuring Mike it was the right question to ask. He was glad Mike was here, it meant he wasn't alone. Like he was with Tobias. But at the same time, he wished Mike wasn't here. Wished he wasn't suffering.

"My daughter has amnesia." The voice rang out "She doesn't remember me." Spencer sat up straighter, listening horrified. "And so I got the two of you to-"

"No!" Spencer cried, face morphed into an expression of horror "You're insane! That won't work, you can't just do brain transplants, you'll- ARRRGGH!" Spencer screamed, as a huge voltage was sent up to chair, he slumped, body jerking in pain. Mike squirmed uselessly against his restraints

"Stop it!" He cried, voice hoarse "Stop it! You'll kill him!" The shocks stopped, and Spencer jerked silently.

"Do not interrupt." The voice ordered "And I will perform a brain transplant. I have two, in case the first one doesn't work. I need my daughter to remember me-"

"You'll kill her!" Spencer yelled at the speakers "You'll kill your daughter, and then- AAAARRGGGHHH!" A bigger shock this time, and he was thrashing in pain, Mike's restraints suddenly unclamped themselves and he ran forward to Spencer, ripping off the metal, as the lanky brunette fell to the floor, muttering. 

"Spence, Spencer, oh my god, can you talk?" Mike whispered, wiping the sweat off Spencer's forehead. Spencer gasped for breath

"The volts are high enough to burn," and he lifted his wrists, which were already stained red, and hardening into brown, he blew on them gently, and hugged himself. Mike stayed on the floor beside him, terrified.

...  
...  
...

"Morgan, please-" Hotch tried to comfort the dark man, after he had nearly punched a hole in the wall after Spencer was first shocked "Please, you need to calm down."

"I can track the feed to Nevada, but...the rest of the address was fake. I'm sorry," Garcia whispered. Morgan sat down, massaging his temples harshly, literally radiating anger. Harvey swallowed, standing, and moved beside the dark agent. 

"Um..." he wasn't sure how to help with emotions, he'd never been any good at it, but he tried "If your boy's as brilliant as you claim, then he'll make it. He looks strong. He looks like a fighter."

Derek looked up at the lawyer, with impeccable hair, and nodded, wiping his tears "How come you don't cry for your boy?"

"He's a robot." Donna supplied, Derek rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Mike'll be fine, too,"

...  
...  
...

4 weeks passed. 

They were fed nothing but warm vegetables and water, but neither complained. And they both chose to sit on the floor, no matter how cold and uncomfortable, then go back into those chairs. They'd looked for a way out, but there was nothing, and they didn't want to touch the video camera, as if might be feeding straight to his team at the BAU. The voice didn't talk to them. They didn't know when he would come for their brains, but god, everything felt unreal. Mike and Spencer just talked about books, that they had read, films they had seen, talked about the people they loved, in hushed voices so the camera couldn't pick it up. Because, as Mike said 'Harvey would never let him live it down'. Spencer told him about cases, as did Mike. And it was interesting, cold, but interesting. It got them by. 

Until one day, a hole opened up in the ceiling, and a closed box was lowered down, then the hole closed again. The voice drifted to them.

"It's your choice, but as soon as you finish everything in this basket, I'm coming for one of you. You can try to hold out as long as you want, but I know what'll happen." And then he was gone.

Spencer forced himself up, limping towards the table where the box was, and opening it carefully. Looking inside, he froze. Unmoving, unblinking. Mike looked up at his new friend. "Spence?" He whispered, groaning in pain, they were thinner than before, and they'd both been too thin before. Spencer's hair was messy, flopping into his forehead, and Mike's spikey hair was dirty. "What's in the box, man? Spence?" but Spencer was frozen. Mike forced himself up, leaning against the wall, before groaning as he moved to the table, looking inside. Where he too froze. Unmoving, unblinking. "Oh my god..." he whispered.

...  
...  
...

"What the hells in the box?!" Harvey demanded angrily, Donna tried to soothe him, but the two geniuses had been staring at the box for about 15 minutes. The camera showed the whole room, but they couldn't see what was actually inside. 

When finally, Mike moved. He tipped the box upside down, before setting the empty cardboard under the table, leaving it's contents on the surface.

Everyone gasped. On the table, was two bags of weed and a pipe and lighter to smoke it with. As well as four bottles of Dilaudide, and a syringe. 

"Oh my god..." Donna and Emily whispered, they were gonna be sick. Hotch turned to Harvey, serious.

"Does Mike have a weed problem?"

"Had. He had, he was an addict, but I got him over that," he bit his tongue worriedly "What about Spencer? He have a problem? Dilaudide is the strongest form of Heroin I know."

"He had a problem," Derek whispered "But we got him over that. He's been clean for at least two years." Harvey agreed the same about Mike. But as they turned back to the screen, the two of them were just staring the table, the want so incredibly obvious in their minds. Mike seemed the only one capable of moving, he set out the weed and the pipe and the lighter on one side, and the bottle with the syringe on the other. He then went to the chairs, and ripped off the metal, dislodging the wires with his shoes, and pushing the chairs to either side of the table. 

He pushed Spencer to the seat beside the weed, and sat beside the Dilaudide. They sat down, and stared at each other. Mike cleared his throat. The team watched in slight fascination, wondering what on earth was going to happen. "Dilaudide?"

"I was kidnapped and drugged." He hung his head in shame "I was addicted. What about you? Weed? Not nearly as harmful, but there's enough here to kill three men."

"I was an addict. No one forced me into it, it was just me." 

"No, Mike," Harvey whispered from behind the screen "No, it wasn't your fault."

...  
...  
...

"What are we gonna do?" Spencer whispered, brokenly, his eyes kept drifting back to the bottles, it looked so good. So truthful, so honest, so good. Mike pushed one of the bottles towards him, nodding, and Spencer gripped it tightly with shaking fingers, before throwing it at the ground, smashing it, and letting the liquid spill down into the drain. Then Spencer pushed one bag of weed to Mike, who unzipped it, and threw it down the drain. 

Both of them, again and again, until only the syringe, the pipe, and the lighter was left. 

"Wait..." Spencer whispered, reaching for the lighter, he pulled out a few strands of his hair, setting them alight, and pushing them down the drain, where they lit the weed down there up. He then pushed down the wooden pipe, to keep the fire going, before he pushed the table a top on the drain, so that they couldn't inhale it. Mike stared at him. "It'll travel down the sewer. Someone will smell something, hear the rats coming up." He laughed, crying with relief "Mike- they'll find us."

Mike laughed, covering his mouth and looking up at the speakers, crying out "You hear that, you fat bastard?! They'll find us!"

...  
...  
...

And they did. 

After someone saw the smoke coming up out of pipe, they called to make a complaint. And they found them. 

Spencer rushed into Derek's arms, hugging him tightly, whispering how he was sorry, how he loved him. And Derek cried into Spencer's shoulder, kissing him passionately. "Pretty boy," he whispered "It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault." Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Garcia and Emily joined the hug, crowded their favourite genius. 

Mike stood there, looking up at Harvey, who was standing there, looking every bit as impeccable as he remember. "Harvey..." he whispered "I'm sorry, I know you hate weakness, and I'm so-"

"Shut up, kid." Harvey whispered, stepping forward, and hugging Mike tightly as Donna cried. "You did damn well. I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Mike whispered, the tears falling, as he inhaled the scent of Harvey. 

"Really."

"Come on, kid, I wanna get those burns looked at," Derek whispered, but Spencer pulled away, half smiling, clearing his throat.

"One second, alright?" Derek nodded, and the team watched as Spencer limped over to Mike, who had stepped away from Harvey. They kept their voices hushed, aware that everyone was watching them, but no one could hear them. 

"Spence," Mike whispered, wiping his eyes "You saved my life."

Spencer pressed his lips together, hiccupping quietly, he pushed his card into Mike's hands "I've never met anyone who can recite Starbanes Oxley like you can. I want us to be friends. Research partners. Thinks of the thesis we could write together."

Mike laughed, "If you ever need a lawyer..."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded instantly. 

Mike looked down "Will...will you tell anyone, that I'm not a real lawyer?"

"No," Spencer shook his head "I won't. Because you deserve to be. You've passed the bar, the only thing you miss is a degree. It's just a piece of paper."

"Like your many Doctorates?"

Spencer smiled, "Yeah," and the two hugged tightly. And then Spencer felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked down, and felt the glass of a dilaude bottle. His eyes widened, and he felt Mike whisper in his ear.

"I can get more weed. You can't get any of this."

Spencer closed his fist around the bottle, swallowing tightly. "Thank you," he said quietly, jamming it into his pocket, and letting Derek lead him out. 

Mike looked up, to see Donna frowning at him. And he looked away from her, leaning against Harvey. "Mike," she whispered so Harvey couldn't hear, ginger hair tied back, "Are you gonna start using again?"

"If they can bring us back once. They can do it again." Mike said boldly. Donna stared at him, wordless. Unsure what to make of it. 

She waited until Mike and Harvey were gone, before heading to the hospital where Spencer was going to be treated, she pulled Hotch, the handsome, dark haired agent aside. "Mike gave Spencer a bottle of dilaudide," She whispered. Hotch nodded, he pulled it out of his pocket. 

"Spencer gave it to me as soon as they were out of there. And on the business card he gave Mike? It was a help centre for weed users. We won't let either of them relapse." Donna smiled, wiping her tears.

"They're gonna be okay," she whispered, as though just realising it.

Hotch nodded "They hold us together."

The daughter of the voice never remembered. But she did read about what her father tried to do. And in a mixture of emotions, went to Medical School, her heart set on trying to understand the brain. No, she'd never understand Spencer or Mike. But she'd get pretty damn close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
